SnapeXLupin-Hinter den Aussenmauern (Slash) ^,^
by Patty-chan
Summary: This is a german story!!! Diese Geschichte ist auf deutsch verfasst, weil ich kein Englisch kann. es geht um die Gefühle von Snape und Lupin, ist in drei Sichten geschrieben und kam bei Animexx ziemlich gut an!!!


SnapeXLupin-Hinter den Aussenmauern  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
"..." spricht jemand anderes  
'...' spricht man selbst  
*...*besonders betont  
~...~ zitiert  
  
Inhalt:  
1. Sicht des Betrachters  
2. Aus Lupins Sicht  
3. Aus Snapes Sicht  
4. Nachwort  
  
  
1.  
Prof. Lupin lief den Korridor entlang. Mit fiebrigem Blick suchte er die Gänge ab. Wo konnte Snape nur sein? Er hatte ihm noch nicht seinen Trank gebracht, obwohl er doch wusste, wie wichtig er für Remus war. Schließlich ging Lupin in die Bibliothek. Das war der einzige Ort, an dem er noch nicht gesucht hatte. Doch auch dort konnte er Snape nicht finden. Doch es half alles nichts. Lupin sah sich noch ein letztes mal um. Nichts. Nicht einmal die kleinste Spur von ihm. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Schlagartig wandte er sich um. "Lupin, da sind Sie ja! Ich hatte Sie schon überall gesucht!" "Ach Severus, du bist es." seufzte Lupin. Snapes Mundwinkel verzogen sich. "Sie wissen doch Lupin, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe..." zischte Snape. "Oh, ja natürlich Sev...ich meine *Snape* ." grinste Lupin. "Also gut, ich habe den Trank. Kommen Sie einfach mit ins Büro..." sagte Snape und stolzierte davon. Kopfschüttelnd aber immer noch mit einem verschmitztem Grinsen auf den Lippen, folgte Lupin ihm aus der Bibliothek.  
Endlich kamen sie in Snapes Büro an. Lupin ging zu Snapes Schreibtisch, auf dem schon der Becher thronte.  
Wie so häufig setzte er den Trank an die Lippen. Snape hatte die Tür hinter ihnen abgeschlossen. Nach einer Weile stellte Remus den Becher auf den Tisch zurück. "Severus, sag mal...warum magst du es nicht, wenn ich draußen so rede, wie jetzt? Schämst du dich etwa dafür?" fragte Lupin lächelnd. Snape sah mit seinem kalten Blick zu ihm hinüber. Es war der gleiche Blick wie immer. "Du weißt es doch am besten, Remus. Diese verflixten Kinder; sie regen mich einfach auf." sagte Snape mit gleichgültiger Stimme. Lupin grinste,. "Du bist immerhin Lehrer geworden, Severus. Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen." Langsam ließ sich Lupin auf den Bürotisch gleiten. "Remus!" zischte Snape energisch. "Jaja, ich weiß." seufzend stieg Lupin von Tisch herunter und ging auf Snape zu. Als er so direkt vor ihm stand, musterte er ihn eine ganze Weile. "Was ist denn?!" fragte Snape genervt. "Deine Haare...Severus, hast du deine Haare gefärbt?" fragte Lupin mit einem breiten Grinsen. Snape errötete leicht. "Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er und wandte sich ab. "Och, sie schimmern so schön...dunkel-...blau...grün...du weißt schon." meinte Remus und strich ihm durchs Haar. "Hör auf damit." murmelte Snape noch immer rotwerdend. Lupins Hand wanderte auf seine erhitzte Wange. Langsam näherten sich seine Lippen dieser unglaublichen Wärme. Noch bevor Snape etwas tun konnte, hatte ihm Lupin einen langen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Snape wich zurück. "Remus, du...wie...warum?" stammelte Snape. Remus lächelte. "Die Farbe gefällt mir!" sagte er zwinkernd und öffnete die Tür. "Remus..." flüsterte Snape. Doch Lupin ging schon nach draußen und hörte es nicht mehr. "Ach und, danke, für den Trank. Und schau mal in deinen Schreibtisch!" rief Lupin fröhlich und verschwand auf dem Korridor. Snape schloss die Tür. Langsam ging er auf seinen Tisch zu. Er öffnete die Schublade. Und er fand einen Strauß blutroter Rosen mit einer Karte. ~In Liebe...Remus~  
  
  
  
2.  
Ich laufe. Schon seit mindestens anderthalb Stunden. Und das durch die *ganze* Schule! Wo ist er denn? Er weiß doch, dass ich ihn brauche.   
  
Nein, natürlich nicht, ich brauche den Trank! Den Trank, nicht ihn.   
  
Ja... Oh, die Bibliothek. Da habe ich noch nicht gesucht. Hier ist er auch nicht. MIST!!! Ich schaue mich um. Was ist mit meiner Schulter?! Oh mein Gott! Was ist das? Ist das...  
"Lupin, da sind Sie ja! Ich hatte Sie schon überall gesucht!"  
Sev, was für ein Glück, ich dachte schon...  
'Ach Severus, du bist es.'  
...es wäre jemand anderes.   
  
Verdammt. Diese Stimme in meinem Kopf!  
"Sie wissen doch Lupin, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe..."  
Stimmt ja. Er hasst das, in der Öffentlichkeit. Er mag es nicht, wenn alle so um ihn herum sind. Wenn ich so vertraut mit ihm umgehe. Vertraut...  
'Oh, ja natürlich Sev...ich meine *Snape* .'  
Warum muss ich nur so grinsen? Er muss mich doch für vollkommen durchgeknallt halten!   
  
Hör doch auf! Hör doch bitte endlich, endlich auf!  
"Also gut, ich habe den Trank. Kommen Sie einfach mit ins Büro..."  
Immer so formal. Warum kann er nicht einfach etwas lockerer sein?  
  
Nein, nur lockerer, lockerer!!!  
Da, sein Büro. Na endlich. Da ist schon der Trank. Pfui Teufel.  
  
Ja, ich weiß. ...er schließt die Tür ab.  
  
Nein, er mag es nicht, wenn jemand davon weiß, wie nett er sein kann.  
  
Ja. ...Fertig, ausgetrunken. Na zum Glück.  
'Severus, sag mal...warum magst du es nicht, wenn ich draußen so rede, wie jetzt? Schämst du dich etwa dafür?'  
Was für eine dumme Frage. Ich kenne ihn doch. Er wird es nicht zugeben, nicht aussprechen wollen.  
"Du weißt es doch am besten, Remus. Diese verflixten Kinder; sie regen mich einfach auf."  
Die Kinder? Du lügst doch, Sev. Es sind nicht die Kinder, es ist...*alles*.   
  
Ich wollte es von ihm hören. Dieser gleichgültige Tonfall...  
'Du bist immerhin Lehrer geworden, Severus. Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen.'  
Oh Gott, ich muss mich setzen. Mir ist so schlecht. Ich hasse mich für mein dummes Grinsen.   
  
Ich weiß es nicht.   
"Remus!"   
Stimmt ja. Ich soll nicht auf seinen Tisch. Das passiert fast jedesmal.  
'Jaja, ich weiß.'  
Ich muss mich irgendwo festhalten. Snape, Severus...gib mir Halt...  
  
Nein, ich darf nicht. Ich darf ihn nicht berühren. Oh nein, ich schaue ihn an. Direkt ins Gesicht. Wie kann ich nur?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht. Seine Haare...sie sind wunderschön. Ganz anders als sonst.  
  
Das auch, aber...so habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. So anders...  
  
...so bezaubernd. Sie fesseln mich ganz...wie sie sein Gesicht umspielen...  
"Was ist denn?!"  
Nein...Mist, ich konnte doch nicht, wie lange habe ich...?!  
  
Oh nein!  
'Deine Haare...Severus, hast du deine Haare gefärbt?'  
Schon wieder mein verhasstes Grinsen. Ich sollte mich umbringen. Er wird rot. Ich habe ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht. Wie konnte ich nur?!  
  
Ich darf doch nicht...ich kann mich doch nicht daran...er...erfreuen.  
  
Nein, erfreuen! Verdammt, erfreuen!!!  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
Das sieht man doch. Es sieht sehr schön so aus.  
  
Wunderschön. Aber...bitte wende dich nicht von mir ab. Bitte.  
'Och, sie schimmern so schön...dunkel-...blau...grün...du weißt schon.'  
Das ist das dümmste, was ich je gesagt habe.   
  
Tu mir das nicht an!!! Hör auf, mich so zu quälen!!! Ich...ich berühre ihn. Seine Haare. Ich spüre sie. Mein Herz klopft schneller. Oh mein Gott!  
"Hör auf damit."  
Nein, ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht damit aufhören. Es geht nicht.   
  
Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann seine Wange spüren. Sie ist so heiß, so unglaublich heiß!!!   
  
Beides. Verdammt, er ist doch ein Mann!!! Ich kann meinen Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren. Meine Triebe, Gefühle siegen über meinen Verstand. Er gehorcht mir nicht mehr. Ich fühle seine Körperwärme. Was tue ich?!  
  
Verdammt, ja. Und er schmeckt so gut...  
"Remus, du...wie...warum?"  
Was meinst du, Sev? Nein, ich muss schon wieder lächeln.   
  
Ich kann nicht anders. Ich würde ihn doch so gerne noch einmal...aber ich darf nicht...ICH MUSS HIER WEG!!!  
'Die Farbe gefällt mir!'  
Hmpf, was soll ich auch sonst sagen.   
  
Halt doch einfach den Mund!!! Ich muss weg, einfach weg von hier!!!  
"Remus..."  
Hat er etwas gesagt? Meinen Namen? Will er mit mir reden?  
  
Sev, warum schlägt mein Herz so schnell?   
'Ach und, danke, für den Trank. Und schau mal in deinen Schreibtsch!'  
Dieser verflucht fröhliche Ton. Immer. Nichts anderes. Egal was ich empfinde. Ich kann nicht anders. Und es wird wohl für immer so bleiben.  
  
Ich will ihm eine Freude machen. Ich will ihn glücklich machen. Glücklich...nur dann kann ich auch so sein. Nur dann bin ich auch glücklich. Sev...warum? Hilf mir! Severus!!!  
  
  
  
3.  
Mein Gott, ist das dumm. Ich renne hier seit Stunden in der gegend rum, nur um diesem...diesem sogenannten *Professor* seinen Trank zu bringen, den *ich* für ihn gebraut habe. Ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Scheiß. Da ist er ja endlich. Warum trägt er immer diese alten Umhänge? Das sieht schrecklich aus.   
  
Ja, ich weiß. Er guckt sich nach mir um. Mh...er hat eine verdammt erotische Schulter. Sexy...und sein Hintern...   
  
Jaja, laber du nur. Wirklich geile Schulter. Er dreht sich um.  
'Lupin, da sind Sie ja! Ich hatte Sie schon überall gesucht!'  
Was hätte ich auch sonst tun sollen?!  
  
Nicht wirklich...  
"Ach Severus, du bist es."  
Wer sollte ich auch sonst sein? Verdammt, und was sollen die anderen von uns denken? Dass wir schon im Bett waren? Eine Beziehung haben?!   
  
Beziehung, Liebe...so ein Quatsch.  
'Sie wissen doch Lupin, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe...'  
So wie ich ihn kenne, hat er es vergessen. Oder er will mich ärgern. Typisch.  
  
Woher soll ich das wissen?!  
"Oh, ja natürlich Sev...ich meine *Snape* ."  
Snape...Wie er das betont hat. Grauenhaft.   
  
Widerlich. Ich will doch sowieso nur seinen Körper.  
  
...und dieses Grinsen. Er ist immer so...so ekehaft fröhlich.  
'Also gut, ich habe den Trank. Kommen Sie einfach mit ins Büro...'  
Ich hab keine Lust mich länger mit ihm zu quälen. Egal wie geil sein Körper ist.   
  
Welche Gefühle? Ich habe keine. Mein einziges Empfinden ist Hass...Hass auf diese verdammten...  
  
Gut, vielleicht auch noch einen Sinn für das Erotische. Und Prof Remus Lupin ist erotisch. *SEHR* erotisch.  
  
Nein. Nicht mehr. Nur sein Körper. Ich schließe besser ab. Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, was ich mit Remus mache.   
  
Ich hab es nicht nötig einen ~voller Sehnsucht~ anzustarren. Es wäre leicht ihn zu vergiften. Er vertraut mir.  
  
Und ob ich das könnte! Dumm...er ist dumm wie ein Kind. Viel zu naiv.  
"Severus, sag mal...warum magst du es nicht, wenn ich draußen so rede, wie jetzt? Schämst du dich etwa dafür?"  
Schämen? Was für eine Frage. Er ist der Einzige, der mich *wirklich* kennt.   
  
Ich hab keinen Grund mich für irgendetwas zu *schämen*.  
'Du weißt es doch am besten, Remus. Diese verflixten Kinder; sie regen mich einfach auf.'  
Ich hasse sie. Sie nerven nur.   
  
Kinder mit Remus?! Ich?!  
"Du bist immerhin Lehrer geworden, Severus. Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen."  
Jaja. Willst du mich etwa belehren?   
  
Was hätte ich sonst werden sollen?!   
'Remus!'  
Was hat er auf dem Tisch verloren? Wenn du dich nicht breitbeinig darauf legst, Remus -nackt, mir völlig ergeben- hast du nichts auf meinem Tisch zu suchen!  
  
...hm...  
"Jaja, ich weiß."  
Er kommt auf mich zu. Was will er?  
  
Was?! Ich fühle nichts!!! Warum starrt er mich so an? Warum?   
'Was ist denn?!'  
Seh ich irgendwie anders aus? Was willst du?  
"Deine Haare...Severus, hast du deine Haare gefärbt?"  
Oh, stimmt ja. Habe ich.  
  
Scheiße, lass das, ich werde noch rot!!!  
'Wie kommst du darauf?'  
Warum frage ich so etwas?   
  
Hmpf, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.  
"Och, sie schimmern so schön...dunkel-...blau...grün...du weißt schon."  
Ich weiß, in welcher Farbe ich meine Haare färbe.   
  
Ja. Na und? Zärtlichkeit...wozu soll so etwas gut sein?  
'Hör auf damit.'  
Es würde mir mehr gefallen, wenn du unter mir liegst. Erst dann darfst du mich *so* berühren. Warum werde ich rot?! Ich hasse es!!!  
  
Nein. Ich will ihn mir nehmen. Nein, ich will *ihn* nehmen! Er küsst mich. Warum tut er das? Empfindest du etwas für mich, Remus? Ich dachte du wüsstest, dass ich niemanden liebe.  
  
Wie kann er es nur wagen mich zu küssen?  
'Remus, du...wie...warum?'  
Oh Gott, warum sage ich so etwas? Warum stammle ich so einen Dreck?  
  
Ich liebe niemanden.  
"Die Farbe gefällt mir!"  
Klar. Die Farbe. Warum sagst du so etwas? Um abzulenken?  
  
Warum, warum sollte ich das tun? Nett zu ihm sein?!   
'Remus...'  
...ich...ich empfinde etwas für dich.  
  
Keine Liebe!!! Ich darf ihn nicht lieben! Ich muss stark sein, ich darf keine Gefühle zeigen! Gefühle...sie zeigen von Schwäche.  
  
Nein. Es geht nicht. Remus, warum gehst du weg?  
"Ach und, danke, für den Trank. Und schau mal in deinen Schreibtisch!"  
Warum verlässt du mich? Ich will allein sein. Wenn nicht bei Remus, *mit* Remus, dann allein. Ich gehe zum Tisch.   
  
Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht!!!   
  
Weshalb sollte ich das tun?  
  
Ja, er hat...da. Er hat mir Rosen geschenkt. Sie sind wunderschön, blutrote Rosen. ~In Liebe...Remus~  
Hmm...empfindest du etwas für mich? Wirklich Liebe? Ich will auch wahre Liebe spüren. Aber ich kann es nicht.  
  
Ich darf es nicht. Ich darf keine Schwäche zeigen. Aber ich habe eine große Schwäche...*IHN*. Remus...  
  
  
  
4.  
So, mal eine etwas andere Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Jedenfalls müsst ihr mir die Rechtschreibefehler verzeihen, falls ich ein paar übersehen haben sollte. 'tschuldigung...  
Die Story ist eigentlich an zwei Nachmittagen entstanden und ziemlich emotional, oder? ;)   
Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare!!! 


End file.
